Compare the percentage of LDL cholesterol reduction from baseline in patients with Type 2 diabetes mellitus and hypercholesterolemia treated with 20mg of simvastatin or 10 mg of atorvastatin. Compare tolerability and safety, adverse experiences, gastrointestinal adverse experiences, and clinically significant laboratory abnormalities.